


Working Late

by BlueTeaParty



Series: The Quiet Ones [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Consensual Kink, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeaParty/pseuds/BlueTeaParty
Summary: Shepard takes a break from his paperwork.





	Working Late

**Author's Note:**

> Always practice Safe, Sane and Consensual! 
> 
> I wrote this after being inspired by some very pretty rope work! Short and sweet smut. I hope you enjoy :)

It’s been a long day. 

Shepard grunts, wiping his eyes to try to keep them open. He felt the weariness that only came from doing paperwork. He could trudge for days in the field but an afternoon of reports? Leaning back on his chair, Shepard stretches out, enjoying the feeling.

A whimper from under his desk catches his attention. Rolling his chair out, he admires the view that comes into sight; Kaidan sits naked, bound cross legged and gagged under his desk.

Before beginning his paperwork, Shepard had bound his partner in beautiful blue rope; his arms were bound behind his back in a box tie and his ankles were bound together in a simple single column. That would have comfortable for long term wear but since Shepard was going to be tortured with paperwork, he had decided on a devious torture for the other man; another piece of rope ran around the back of Kaidan’s neck to the bindings of his ankles, effectively forcing him to be bent over. A ball gag in his mouth had him drooling uncontrollably, beautiful moans escaping from his throat. The end result was beautiful, Kaidan was effectively helpless against anything that Shepard wished to inflict upon him. 

Though he was a sadistic fucker by nature, John very much understood the nature of this tie and thus was trusting Kaidan to know his own limits. A remote in Kaidans hand could be pressed if the scene needed to end, otherwise John had total control. At the rolling back of his chair, Kaidan’s brown eyes flickered up to meet with Johns. They were hazy with lust, probably thanks to the warm up spanking and short anal plug Shepard had gifted him with earlier. Grinning, he reaches down to toy with the drool leaking out around the gag. His toy is flying high on endorphins, cock hard and leaking to match his mouth. 

“I think it’s time for a break.”

Reaching behind Kaidan, he grabs the column of rope securing his wrists, spinning him around and dragging him out. Lying the biotic on his back, Shepard once again must stop to admire just how helpless the other man is like this, his ankles now held in the air by the tie around the back of his neck. A huff from behind the gag turns into a low moan when Shepard lightly brushes the other man’s hard cock. 

“But, I’m thinking I need to be serviced somewhere more comfortable than the floor. What do you think eh?”

Scooping the biotic up, he places his toy on the bed. Grabbing the lube, he slinks on the bed to receive his well-deserved break.

Rolling Kaidan on his side, he admires the base of the plug he had placed inside earlier. Kaidan moans as John reaches down to play with plug inside him, arms twisting inside their bondage. John pulls the plug out slightly, before releasing it. Kaidan’s body greedily sucks it back inside.

“Mmmmm, your pretty little hole doesn’t want to give up the gift I gave it.”

Flushing brightly, Kaidan moans as a solid tug removes the plug from his body. He can feel himself gaping a little and tries to turn to see Shepard’s face. The bastard is grinning.

“Such a beautiful little hole Kaidan,” Shepard fingers the gape, smiling at the easy penetration. “Gonna be able to slide right in, fuck you nice and loose.” 

Shepard grins at the huff from the biotic, his face heating even through the haze that he currently feels. His embarrassment disappears as soon as Shepard sinks his cock into him however. In tandem, they groan as John’s cock spears him wider than the plug had. He is still reasonably stretched though and it doesn’t take much for him to adjust to the cock inside him.

“Yeh that’s good,” Shepard moans as he begins to thrust inside the biotic. Kaidan whines through the gag, unable to get friction on his cock. Grinning, John notices the man’s efforts to thrust his dick on the bed, though the bondage prevents him.

“Oh you want your cock touched baby? I’ll touch your cock.”

Reaching down to hold the base of Kaidan’s cock tightly, John groans as he thrusts harder and harder inside the other man. Finally curling over the other man, he moans low in Kaidan’s ear as he cums deep inside. Fingers twitch in their restraints as Kaidan desperately tries to move to get friction on his cock, to come. The hand holding the base of his dick utterly prevents his orgasm, just as the ropes utterly prevent his movement. John is in complete control, control of his body and control of his orgasm, thrusting hard and deep into the willing body below him. He leans in, hovering over the biotic’s side, licking the side of the bound mouth. Kissing the gag he grins, loving the sight of one of the strongest men in the galaxy so helpless, submitting freely to his dominance. Kaidan’s hair is sweaty, his eyes are fully blown and the moans he makes are music to his ears.

Feeling his orgasm approaching, his thrusts become more erratic before finally, with a low groan, he cums deep inside the other man. His grip on the base of Kaidan’s cock turns brutal and Kaidan could have cum himself from that gorgeous pain. Breathing deeply, John almost sweetly kisses the sweaty brow of the other man, enjoying the warmth around his spent cock.

Denied his orgasm, Kaidan whimpers as John pulls out of him and turns him on his back. He feels sensitive all over and shudders at the feeling of cum leaking out of his used ass. Tears of frustration are in his eyes as he watches the satisfied expression on the commander’s face.

John pats his rump, “Thanks for that, I needed it. I’ll get back to you once the reports are done.”

Releasing the rope that held Kaidan’s head to his ankles, slowly lowering them to the bed, Shepard gets up, ignoring the whine from the biotic, and settles back at his desk. The paperwork has to be completed before his toys completion after all.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna talk about Mass Effect, Kaidan, Shepard, Headcanons etc. come find me at tumblr!  
> http://blueteaparty.tumblr.com/


End file.
